This project is designed to define the mechanism of the abnormal calcium handling found in hypercalciuric Bartter Syndrome (hyperprostaglandin E syndrome). The project consists of sophisticated measurements of renal tubular function, followed by definition of bone, kidney, and gut calcium handling using the administration of stable calcium isotopes. The effects of these abnormalities on bone are then assessed by bone densitometry.